T0NE LINES BOOK ONE: GENESIS
by Infinite Vibrance
Summary: So you've found this book huh? Great. This is nice. If you're reading this you better find a place to hide. They already know you've found my story. Or well. My weapon against them, anyways. So here's my first piece of advice: Run. Now. And then when you're safe and sound you can open my book and we can get started.
1. A Stupid Prologue

_A note to the Finder of this book:_**  
**

_So you found a safe hiding spot? Great. Allow me to introduce myself... The name's Naruto Uzumaki and I'll be your saving grace for... the rest of your life. Now that you've opened this book they've already made their move. Who is they, you're wondering? Well, I can't spoil all my secrets now can I? But I can leave you with a weapon. A powerful weapon... a story. A guide. On how you can stop the catastrophe that nearly did my entire world in years ago. _

_I made my story as simple as possible. Condensced it into short chapters that I write up depending on what you need to know. Things will get a little... fuzzy. That's fine. You will only need to remember the things I tell you to, okay? I'll try to keep things interesting along the way._

_A clear warning though: I'm not about to sugar coat anything. What you're reading _really happened. _If I say someone died. They died. End of story. Nothing is made up or false with whatever you're reading... Gosh. I'm sounding way too serious for my own good. I need a bowl of ramen after I'm done writing this._

_Anyway. You have this book. You're on the first page. Read. Read this book from cover to cover and don't you dare stop until I tell you where to go to find the next book. My first story is history, because if you don't know the background the whole scene will be ruined and the play will be a disaster. I'm sorry I had to do this to you. That Fate made you find my book. But someone needs to read my story..._

_Someone needs to do the things that I could never accomplish. _

_- N. U. _

* * *

**T0NE LINES**

**Book One: Genesis**

**A Stupid Prologue **

Our hands were glued together, I liked to believe. We were going to stay together, I swore.

He squeezed onto my hand like he could only dare that was the truth.

"We won't ever be separated, right?"

I looked into his eyes. They were a watery pool of onyx. He was older than me by a few months but I was the gutsier one. The bravest. The toughest.

I cupped his face and smiled. "Right! It'll be me and you forever!"

The smile he gave me was so brilliant. So brilliant it blinded out the whole lie I didn't even know I told.


	2. Every Good Story Has War

**Every Good Story has War **

Seventeen years later and a war broke out in the city of Marvel.

A war between mortal and immortal.

Now you would think: "Mortals and immortals? Surely that's not even a war."

You're dead wrong to think that way.

Humans are resourceful. They grow. Learn. Adapt. Destroy. Create. Succeed.

Immortals are only half of that. They fear nothing. They grow bored easily. Their egos are the size of what used to be China. Powerful, yes, but faulty.

The war started off small. A group of vagabond humans and a few rowdy immortals trying to blow off ancient grudges and steam.

Then the Line broke.

And nothing was sacred anymore.

Normal became abnormal.

Sides changed. Rifts appeared. Friends were lost.

I lost a friend.

His name was Sasuke Uchiha.

He was a mortal.


	3. You Are Dumped

**You. Are. Dumped.**

Let's backtrack to why I'm even risking my sanity writing this. Warning: I suck with words. English isn't my strong point. Hell, I haven't even touched a computer or a pencil and I'm 21.

I'm going to jump around a lot.

None of this will make sense; at all. But I'll try.

Hooray for effort, right?

My story starts out pretty cliche.

I had a best friend. We were both orphaned-well one of us assumed to be orphaned-and no one would give a damn about us. I mean, we lived in the Crypt.

The Crypt is, pretty much, a fancy word for Dump.

Marvel's Dump to be exact.

You see, Marvel's this humongous city with a humongous ego to match. They pride themselves on Human Innovation. People surrounded by that wall assume that they are the Alphas. And anyone outside the wall... well, they were scum.

So. Really. I'm scum in their eyes. For more reasons than one.

Humans throwing out other humans? Tch. Like you haven't heard that before, huh? Or maybe you're still innocent and you think this world is a perfect, beautiful, place. It's not.

If you defied Marvel; you were dumped.

If you spoke up against Marvel; you were dumped.

If you even looked at a high-ranking official in Marvel; You. Were. Dumped.

End of story.

How did I get here, then?

Well I was one of the lucky ones. I was never raised in Marvel. The first thing my baby blue eyes saw were the towering skyscrapers of trash and a hazy purple sky of the Crypt. No parents. No siblings. No beginning.

But I have an ending. I'll get to that later.

Now where was I... Oh right. My lovely childhood.

I'll get to that next chapter.


	4. Apples Make Friends

**Small A/N: Since chapters are short I shall do two updates in one day. Think of this book like mini drabbles all pressed together into one story. They were meant to be short.**

* * *

**Apples Makes Friends**

For five years I grew up alone.

Then I met Sasuke.

Sasuke was my first friend.

Keep that in mind while I write this out, okay?

I'll tell you how we met.

Despite how trashy the Crypt was not everyone was an imbecile, a dumbass, or a criminal. Really, a lot of the people that milled around this stupid place had an intelligence to battle that one guy with the funny white hair. What was his name again...Einsting? Whatever. Anyways. Over time a market of sorts came up. This market was a mega-mart that literally sold you _anything_. I mean it. _Anything._

Clothes? You just turn a right and a whole street is lined up with venders making clothes from the discarded items slung around.

Water and Food? Well of course. What market would it be without such things?

Prostitution? Well only the best for us wayward scums!

Information? Of course! How else are we going to learn news about what's going on behind the wall? Obviously we don't care but a lot of us have vendettas so information is one of the biggest goldmines, first in line before necessities and prostitution.

From the time I was a kid I realized I had a pretty good nose and some wicked agile movements. Sometimes I'd be referred to as 'Kyuubi' because of my whisker scars. Yeah. I know. Fucking original. I used my abilities to steal.

Now... where in the world would I steal from? Surely not from the Crypt. I wouldn't be so cruel to steal from others suffering just like me?

Yeah... Yeah I would. I was a selfish brat, okay?

So I was running through the alleyways, carrying my latest theft: A bag of apples someone smuggled in from Marvel. A fresh coat of rain just hit us the other night so everything was soppy and gross. About three men were chasing me, each armed with their own weapon. A boat. A crowbar. A shoe...

Don't ask.

I had ran on all fours and was beating them by a landslide. I easily evaded them by taking a sharp turn into a little hole that led out to another part of the street. Those idiots ran by me without even batting an eye. Feeling pretty good about myself, I let my guard down and didn't notice the hand that gripped my shirt.

"Oi!" I remember screaming. Superiority was my backslash those days. "Who the hell do you think you are, huh? Yah can't just grab up my shirt!"

God... When I look back. I feel like half-laughing, half-sobbing over how innocent and small Sasuke used to be. I swear if he read this now he'd have even more a reason to strangle me. Sasuke was tiny. Mad tiny. With a body worn down from lack of food and a high intake of fear. He looked at me like I was his saving grace and his dying wish. Poetic, huh? Been practicing that line.

Big, onyx doe eyes were watering, pleading. Something in my icy five-year-old heart melted. Or jumped. Leaped. Insert something else poetic right here. I sighed and bent down to his level. "Neeee. Don't look at me like that. I had every right to yell! You don't just grab onto someone's shirt like that man! Here." I gave him an apple. One of the medium-sized ones because I was saving the biggest one for myself. "Eat up and don't cry, okay?"

When you watch a stranger eat one of your stolen apples you really get to sit down and process a few things. That, if someone as small and vulnerable was wondering around the Crypt, confused and a wimp, he was definitely alone.

Like me.

So my heart grew a little bigger. Only by an inch.

"What's your name, Kid?"

He looked at me.

I looked at him.

A rat scurried by.

We looked at each other.

Then he smiled.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

And... yeah. That was it.


End file.
